Bloodbound, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Bloodbound, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 2) * Import now! (Go to Choice 2, Skip Choices 7-8) * Play without importing. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes. (Go to Choice 3) * No. (Go to Choice 9) Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 Choose your hair * Chic Bangs (�� 15) * Long Braids (�� 15) * Messy Half-Updo (�� 15) (This choice is only available via the closet) * Balayage Waves (�� 15) * Long Bob * Long Straight (This choice is only available via the closet) * Short Curls * Curly Bun Choice 5 * It's perfect. (Go to Choice 6) * Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 3) Choice 6 * What's your name? Default name is "Amy". Choice 7 (Adrian) * Option 1 * Option 2 * Option 3 Choice 8 (Closest LI) * Adrian Raines * Kamilah Sayeed * Lily Spencer * Jax Matsuo Choice 9 (Recap) * Yes. * No. Chapter One: The Hunger Choices Choice 1 * Use my elbow! (No effect) * Kick! (No effect) Choice 2 * Punch! (No effect) * Headbutt! (No effect) Choice 3 * Wailing. (No effect) * Smoke. (No effect) Choice 4 * Chase her. (No effect) Choice 5 * CHASE HER. (No effect) Choice 6 * Feed. (No effect) Choice 7 * Adrian. (No effect) * Kamilah. (No effect) * Lily. (No effect) * Jax. (No effect) Choice 8 depends on which LI you chose to be closest to in Book 2, Chapter 16. Choice 8 (Adrian) * Forgive you. (No effect) * Don't know what to think. (No effect) Choice 8 (Kamilah) * Why did you do it? (No effect) * Thank you. (No effect) Choice 8 (Lily) * Why did you Turn me? (No effect) * You saved me. (No effect) Choice 8 (Jax) * This isn't your fault. (No effect) * I'm scared. (No effect) Choice 9 * The Initiate (�� 25) (No effect) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 10 * Just another vampire. (No effect) * A Bloodkeeper. (No effect) Choice 11 * The woman. (No effect) * The man. (No effect) Choice 12 * Adrian. (�� 18) * Kamilah. (�� 18) * Lily. (�� 18) * Jax. (�� 18) * No one. (No effect) If you kiss LI in this scene you'll get a vision of them, you don't get it if you just hug them. Diamond Choice 1 (Adrian) * Wrap my arms around him. (No effect) * Put a hand on his shoulder. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Adrian) * Savory. (No effect) * Sweet. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Adrian) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Kamilah) * A massage? (No effect) * Some tea? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kamilah) * Scared. (No effect) * Excited. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kamilah) * Kiss her. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Lily) * Take the shot. (No effect) * Pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) * Frozen pizza! (No effect) * MAC 'N' CHEESE! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Lily) * Kiss her. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Jax) * Some ice cream? (No effect) * A foot rub. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jax) * Romcom. (No effect) * Horror movie. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jax) * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hug him. (No effect) " " Choice 13 * Adrian's Brand (�� 12) ( ) * Kamilah's Brand (�� 12) ( ) * Lily's Brand (�� 12) ( ) * Jax's Brand (�� 12) ( ) * No Brand (Go to Choice 14) Choice 14 (No Brand) * Uhhh... (No effect) Chapter Two: The Unchained Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Dodge! (No effect) *Tackle! If the timer ends, ? '' '''Choice 2' *Fight. (�� 15) *Run and hide. Diamond Choice 1 *Use my fangs! (No effect) *Use my strength! Diamond Choice 2 *Adrian. (No effect) *Kamilah. *Lily. *Jax. Diamond Choice 3 *Leap at him! (No effect) *Throw something at him! Choice 3 *You need to recover. (No effect) *Leave Bishop to me. Choice 4 *Take it. (Fragment Collected) Choice 5 *Focus on my breathing. (No effect) *Focus on Kamilah. Choice 6 *Lean into her. *Slow my heartbeat. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. '' *Sneak around them. *Strike from behind. (No effect) ''If the timer ends, ? Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Awning! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Telephone booth! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Choice 9 *Slow my heartbeat. (No effect) *Still my breathing. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bloodbound